Camille Roberts
Camille Roberts is a main recurring Big Time Rush character. She is currently a 17 year old aspiring actress known as the "Method Actress Queen" of the Palm Woods due to actually becoming a character. She can always be seen practicing her lines around the pool or in the lobby before her auditions. She is somewhat insane according to Kendall in "Big Time Party". Logan Mitchell is her boyfriend. Early Life Camille lives with her father in room 4J. She is from a small-town in Connecticut but moved to Los Angeles with her father to begin her acting career. While she has been implied to be a good actress she herself has admitted how she had to go to 32 auditions before landing a role probably due to her deep emotional investment into her characters and sometimes extreme measures such as learning martial arts and using it during an audition. Personality At first Camille seems to be a bit crazy because she tends to slap or kiss someone randomly when practicing for an audition. As the series progress she mellows considerably as time goes on--a stark contrast from who she was from when the boys first met her. But she still uses Method Acting in her practices as shown in Big Time Girlfriend Big Time Break and etc. She is shown to be a loyal and devoted friend for the boys and helps them multiple times, like in Big Time Crib Big Time Break Big Time Beach Party Welcome Back Big Time etc. She is very considerate to other people particularly Logan who she called super hot in Big Time Crib. This is shown when she forgave him after he was two-timing her with Mercedes in Big Time Party and in Big Time Crush when she lets him date Peggy and remain friends even though she still has feelings for him and even asks whether she should try to win him back or not. For this reason Logan considers Camille as "The Coolest Girl in The World." Every time she has had an audition for a dramatic role she slaps Logan on the face. When she and James auditioned for a role on the fictitious "Witches of Rodeo Drive" (a parody of Disney sitcom Wizards of Waverly Place) she arrived dressed in costume, packed with props, and wired herself with explosives as part of a trick to try to land the part which she did not get after blowing up the casting director's office.Big Time Break As the series progresses Camille is shown to be softer and not as crazy as in the few first episodes. In season two she has never slapped or kissed Logan in a surprise attack. Although she did knock him over when she found out that Logan has already arrived back at the Palm Woods in Welcome Back Big Time. Camille is very close to both Jo and later to Lucy as well, they are best friends. They are seen hanging out together numerous times, in Big Time Love Song Big Time Concert, Big Time Dance, Big Time Video Big Time Pranks and in Big Time Beach Party (Jo called Camille). She is also a very close and good friend to the members of Big Time Rush. She was one of the first people they met when they first arrived at the Palm Woods. Relationships Logan Mitchell :Main article: Lomille. She has had a major crush on Logan from day one and on the episode "Big Time Love Song" purposely prevented him from impressing Jo by using him in a kissing scene, saying "Yeah lets go with that" when Kendall asked if she was practicing for One Tree Hill. In "Big Time Party" she wanted Logan to play the role in her "fantasy dream movie." Logan is unsure at first, but comes back to the role in her "movie" after talking with Jo and Kendall. But soon Logan had to balance her date with Mercedes and after Camille discovered this, she agrees to dance with Logan in the count that she won't talk to him for whole one week. Logan acknowledged his feelings for Camille when he dressed up as a prince and rode in on a fake horse to ask her to be his date for the dance. In the movie "Big Time Concert", it appeared as if the boys were leaving after Griffin dumped them. After seeing Kendall and Jo kiss as a good-bye, Logan asked for something to remember Camille. As he leaned in to kiss her, she slapped him. Later on, when the boys came back and had to find James, Logan accidentally blurted out Camille instead of James, showing he missed her during their time apart. When they arrived at the Palm Woods. She once dated Logan for an episode. She also helped the boys a couple of times, like in Big Time Crib, Big Time Fans (only Carlos and Kendall), etc. She seems to be good friends with James. He helped her in her audition a couple of times, in Big Time Break and Big Time Girlfriends. She also gives him advice like in Big Time Break Big Time Beach Party and Big Time Guru. They once accidentally kissed while rehearsing for an audition and feel bad about this because it would hurt Logan's feelings. At the end they all made peace but Logan thought this was the right time to break up. As of the episode Big Time Returns Logan and Camille are officially a couple once again but according to Camille this time it'll be different. Meaning their once on-again/off-again romance will become a more serious relationship with commitment. In Big Time Double Date, Camille and Logan fight together and end-up breaking up. By the end of the episode, they kiss and they get back together. James Diamond :Main article: Jamille. Since Big Time Audition they are very good friends but in Big Time Girlfriends James helps Camille prepare for a role but they accidentally kiss without an explanation as to why they kissed. When they decide to tell Logan the truth Logan almost punches James in the face but doesn't go through with it. In the end however Logan forgives them both. Steve When Logan starts to be confused about his feelings for Camille in Big Time Crush he starts flirting with a new girl named Peggy which is actually Camille's friend. Logan asks Peggy if she wants to go out on a date and she says yes. On the date Logan wants to get back together with Camille but realizes that it's too late because she is on a date with a guy named Steve. Appearances Season 1: * Big Time Audition * Big Time Crib * Big Time Bad Boy * Big Time Love Song * Big Time Photo Shoot * Big Time Break * Big Time Party * Big Time Dance * Big Time Fever * Big Time Video * Big Time Concert Season 2: * Welcome Back Big Time * Big Time Fans * Big Time Girlfriends * Big Time Pranks * Big Time Christmas * Big Time Guru * Big Time Crush * Big Time Beach Party * Big Time Songwriters * Big Time Reality * Green Time Rush * Big Time Prom Kings * Big Time Single * Big Time Rocker * Big Time Secrets * Big Time Move Season 3: * Big Time Returns * Bel Air Rush * Big Time Double Date * Big Time Surprise * Big Time Decision * Big Time Gold * Big Time Camping * Big Time Bloopers Season 4: * Big Time Scandal * Big Time Lies * Big Time Bonus * Big Time Pranks II * Big Time Break Out * Big Time Dreams Trivia *She once dressed as a princess a cheerleaderBig Time Love Song a witch an astronaut in a prom dress a set designerBig Time Crib in sweatshirts as if her arm was brokenBig Time Video a masseur a ninja a nurse and a Genie. *She sits next to Logan in class. *Logan really likes her dressed in her blue outfits. *In Big Time Party and in Big Time Dance Logan referred to Camille as 'My Lady'. *She has been kissed by two different band members (Logan and James) *She learned Kung Fu for a role in "Kung Fu Babysitter". *Camille lives with her dad in the Palm Woods. *Camille has a on-and-off relationship with Logan. *Logan says that she is the coolest girl in the world. *She is probably not the best ice skater as shown in Big Time Secrets. *She has tried out for Degrassi in the show. *She is the only girl to show their stomach on camera. (Big Time Songwriters Big Time Surprise) *Jo is Camille's best friend. *Camille is a main recurring character appearing in most of the episodes. *She doesn't appear in the Big Time Movie. *Erin Sander's character on Zoey 101 also dated a character named "Logan". Gallery References Navigational Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Main Characters